Question: $ -130\% - 1.15 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -130\% = -\dfrac{130}{100} = -1.3 $ Now we have: $ -1.3 - 1.15 = {?} $ $ -1.3 - 1.15 = -2.45 $